


Frank has no patience.

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Consensual Kink, Daddy Gerard Way, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fights, Innocent Frank Iero, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Porn With Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Temper Tantrums, Trans Frank Iero, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 23:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14555772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: All Frank wanted was his daddys attension.





	Frank has no patience.

"Daddy?"

Gerard glanced at the man next to him, sucking on his thumb and wearing a to big hoodie and jeans combo. Frank looked adorable in his opinion but he could feel a few peoole stare as Gerard held his hand.

"Yes, little one?"

"I wanna play, daddy."

Gerard frowned and scratched the back of Franks head.

"Play a game on your phone sweetie. Now-"

"I mean..i wanna play with daddy. Hurts."

"What hurts lovely?"Gerard grabbed the bread of the shelf and let it fall into the cart before jumping at Frank crowding into his space. Frank took his hand and pressed it over his crotch.

"Frankie! We're in the supermarket. Remember-ahh."Frank dug his palm into Gerards pants, palming gently. Gerard moaned and glanced around the empty isle.

"Baby. Cmon princess. Give daddy two minutes and i'll take care of you."

"Promise?"Frank pouted but pulled away. Gerard nodded and sucked his lip.

"Can we get ice cream daddy? And oh! Doughnuts! Please!"

Gerard let out a defeated nod and waited for Frank to set the things in before heading to the register. By the time he was louding the bags into the car, Frank was whining.

"Its been ages! Daddy!"he screamed and stamped his feet, and Gerard only managed to grab the hand before it threw something.

"Not here."Gerard shouted, fingers digging in a little to tightly onto the wrist. Frank gave him a pout before he dropped to the floor, the shock making Gerard let go. Frank started screaming and sobbing and Gerard had to walk away for a moment. He leaned against the carts a few feet away and lit a cigarette, smoking slowly as he watched. God, Gerard hated Franks tantrums. They didn't happen often, he only ever seen 3 as bad as this and that was over 5 years ago now, right at the begining of their relationship. He finished his cigarette before grabbing the two of Franks arms and yanking him up, sighing as Frank pulled against him.

"Bad daddy!"Frank screamed. Gerard ignored it and slammed Frank against the drivers door before moving his hand down to Franks jeans.

"You're so spoilt."Gerard frowned as he opened the buttons.

"Just wanted daddy."

"Keep quiet, baby. Daddy will take care of you."

Gerard pushed his hand into Franks jeans, the material a little two tight for his liking slipped inside Franks boxers.  _Shit. Frank was dripping wet, the inside of his thighs covered in his juices._

"so wet for me princess, daddy will treat you real good okay?"

Frank already had his eyes shut, leaning back against the door. Gerard was vaguily aware of the car approuching so shuffled closer to block their view. He rubbed Franks clit roughly, hearing the soft moans from his princess before it got to much. He pulled away to flip Frank around and push his jeans down until hs could have access, before pulling his own cock free. He immediatly pushed in, hearing Franks whine as he tried fo spread his legs. He pushed back against him as Gerard thrust into him roughly, before reaching up to cover Franks mouth with his hand. 

"Keep..close daddy."Frank managed to choke out, making Gerard move his hand down to Franks clit. He kept rubbing, leaning his head against Franks shoulder.

"Ah ah! Daddy!"Frank gripped onto his hand as his back arched, clenching around Gerards cock. He placed a kiss against the shoulder gently.

"Better baby?"

"Yes daddy. Thank you. Can i have daddys cum now?"

Gerard sucked his lip and nodded, glancing around as he watched Frank drop to his knees and fix his own jeans. The car park was getting busy, but Frank didn't care. 

"So pretty daddy."Frank sunk straight down, making Gerard moan and fist his hair.

"Oh baby. Yes! Suck up daddys cum."Gerard held Franks head down until he came, forcing Frank to drink it before finally pulling off.

"Good baby. I love you, so much."Gerard panted as Frank tucked him back in his jeans. Gerard gave him a soft kiss as a thank you.

"Can we paint when we get home daddy?"

Gerard chuckled and shook his head.

"Do you have something you'd like to say to me?"

"Sorry daddy. Just wanted filled up. Missed you."

Gerard kissed his forehead and nodded.

"Next time, tell me before we leave the house princess, okay?"

Frank nodded and got into the car, he did the same and waited for the little groan.  _Frank was back._

"I hate switching. This is why we don't fuck during the day. Shit. The worlds confusing."

Gerard laughed and shook his head, already passing Frank his cigarettes.

"We just fucked in a car park."

"Yup."Gerard snorted and pulled out, he listened to Frank smoke and grinned. He didn't really get his princess very often, and ofcourse he loved Franks both ways, but he couldn't deny he  _loved_ being in charge of his baby. 

"Can we cuddle when we get home?"

"Ofcourse, princess."

"Love you, Gerard."

"I love you too, Frankie."Gerard pulled up infront of their house and expected Frank to crawl onto his lap as usual. When he was settled, he let out a long happy sigh. 

"You take such good care of me."

"Always will, Frankie. Come on, my little princess wanted ice cream."Gerard kissed his jaw and let him climb in first. He watched Frank unlock the door before Sweatpea ran out. Frank sat down to watch her play; and Gerard could see his eyes fog over.  _His princess was back._


End file.
